¿PORQUE ME SALVASTE? Modificandose xD
by Diva Kuchiki
Summary: Cuando uno sufre en una etapa de su vida algún momento traumatico del cual se desencadenan fuerzas que ni uno mismo conoce y/o controla. Uno se bloquea y olvida todo lo ocurrido, mientras que otros recuerdan muy bien todo lo sucedido, esperando en la oscuridad el momento adecuado. De repente te hacen recordar y con ello lo que estuvo dormido, renacerá cual ave fénix de sus cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: Vale, vale ya se bleach no me pertenece bla, bla, bla pero ichigo es mio **_

_**Bueno antes que nada empeze este fic porque hoy una estupida idiota... mejor ni les cuento de mis problemas me siento agobiada pero no les aburrire con mis problemas espero les guste aunque no lo creo bueno les dejo.**_

_**¿QUEEE, PORQUE ME SALVASTE?**_

Era un crepusculo hermoso en la pequeña ciudad de karakura,, el cielo tenia pequeños destellos rojos, naranjas y amarillos en cierto punto de aquella ciudad se olia un aire con angustia y sobre todo tenso uno creeria que sucedia algo malo en aquel pueblo y asi era , cierto pelinaranja se encontraba en un dilema tremendamente extraño . Le habian salido como unos 20 tios mega extraños bueno al menos lograba contar 20 pero porque siempre su cabello de color extravagante le traia tantos problemas ahora que haria sabia que tenia experencia en el terreno de defensa personal pero no creia que serian mas de 20 tios que haria habia que terminar esto ya.

—demonios...— decia el pelinranja —... que quieren?

—...— nadie le contesto

—Joder, que quieren...— les dijo el pelinaranja frunciendo mas su ceño hasta no mas poder —... diganme.

—que no tienes idea estupido no te das cuenta que queremos que te alejes de las tias de las escuela...— le dijo uno de los tios que se encontraban al rededor de el — o te pintas de nuevo tu estupido color de cabello o no volveras a ver este tipo de crepusculos..—

—mira idiota te dire mi cabello es natral y si no me dejan pasar seran ustedes los que no volveran a ver este tipo de crepusculo— dijo ichigo

—mira idiota no lo volv...— no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ichigo le habia dado un puñetazo en el estomago dejandolo sin aire.

—maldito nadie le pega al gran orito-sama— dijo uno de los tios

—bastardo nos la pagaras— dijo otro

—moriras— dijo otro

—no lo creo entrele yo los dejare en el hospital— les dijo el pelinaranja

—mald...— no pudo terminar de hablar uno de los tios ya que ichigo le habia noqueado con la rodilla todo fue tan rapido que casi nadie le habia notado moverse

—ahora si moriras— le dijo uno mientras se lanzaba contra ichigo para asestarle un puñetazo en la cara pero ichgo de un rapido movimiento le dio un golpe en la rodilla para inmovilizarlo y luego darle un golpe en el estomago dejandole sin aire

—deberian dejar de hablar tanto y actuar— le dijo el pelinaranja

cuando uno le atacaba por atras y uno de frente puedo esquivar y detener al de enfrenta mas no le pudo pegar ya que el de atras le habia dado con la rodilla en el estomago sacandole el aire y un poco de sangre cayo de rodillas pero un tio de ellos se acerco a darle patadas en su abdomen aprovechandose de que seguia en el piso

—ay, que sucede niñato que ya porque te encuentras en el piso no me puedes atacar que debil eres maldito tio de quinta eres un puñeto..— le dijo el tio que le siguia pegando hasta que de un rapido movimiento lo tiro e ichigo se pudo parar y respirar

—mi... mira ba... baka y..yo... n... no ..so.. y... soy qu... ien... le ..pe...ga.. un suj... eto... que es.. ta.. ti... ra... do... e... en... el.. pi...so— decia ichigo muy atropelladamente escupiendo sangre por la boca

—ahora si, te llevo la chinga estupido— le dijo al momento que daba una señal para que todos atacaran al pelinaranja hasta que se escuharon unos trancasos y gemidos de dolor

Se podia observar a lo lejas un chico bajo con una gorra negra con letras azules que decian "UVERworld", unos live's negros, unos convers negros una camisa blanca y un saco cafe a cihigo le parecio ver unos ojos violetas-azules bueno como estba tan mareado que ni se daba cuenta que esa persona estaba ahi si seguia con la vista un poco nublada logro distinguir una espada de madera sera que practica kendo vi tambien una funda morada y como la desenvainaba y se ponia en pose de ataque.

—Oigan, idiotas no es justo...— dijo el chico de cabello azabache hasta ahorita vei su cabello pero su voz parecia fingida tenia un tono serio pero como dulce como el de las chicas—... que un par de idiotas lastimen a un chico sin razon y ademas sean mas de uno versus uno solo eso es de cobardes..

—Ah te crees mucho ahora veras ataquenle..— dijo el lider

El chico bajito solo atinaba a esquivar a los ataques y se los devolvia con un ataque que el nombraba como tsuki shiro y los vencia uno a uno hasta que quedan como unos 7 y su lider.

—Ahora siguen ustedes—mientras les apuntaba con la espada e iba a darle lo que merecian cuando los 7 y su lider salieron corriendo

Ya yiendose todos y dejando a varios noqueados en el piso se acerco al pelinarnja que seguia sangrando de amontones. Ichigo veia que el chico envainaba la espada y se la colgaba en la cintura y se acercaba a el y le tendia la mano

—oye, te encuentras bien?— el solo atino a mover la cabeza en forma positiva

—Disculpa, pero te llevare a la clinica mas cercan— le dijo fingiendo la voz

—no.. es. to.y bi.. en ...—decia atropelladamente— o...ye.. po...r qu...e... fi...nje...s... l..a.. voz...

Ella se quedo de piedra al escuchar al pelinaranja decir lo que le dijo. Ella solo atino a decir...

—es que soy una chica...— dijo ella con su voz real —...un gusto.

—¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?— Dijo el.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Bueno la verdad no se si quedo corto pero bueno la verdad hacia un tiempo que queria empezar este fic pero no me habia venido la inspiracion se que ha de estar un poco aburrido pero bueno gracias por leer. Y dentro de poco empezaran a conocerse habra ichiruki y larga vida a CHAPPY.**_

_**¿REVIWS?**_

_**DIVA-CHAN**_

_**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**_


	2. Chapter 2 Family

_**DISCLAIMER:VALE, VALE BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO PEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ICHIGO ES MIO ENSERIO ES MIO xD**_

_**BUENO NUNCA CREI ESTAR TAN PRONTO LO PEOR PARECE QUE MI CELULAR MURIO T_T Y YA NO PUEDO LEER MUCHO ASI QUE BUENO LAS PREGUNTAS SERAN RESPONDIDAS EN ALGUN MOMENTO *SALE CORRIENDO DEL CIBER PERO REGRESA RESIGNADA*NO ME PUEDO IR PUEZ PORQUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC WUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ARIGATO A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJARON SUS HERMOSOS FICS ODIO A UN POCO DE GENTE VALE UPSS ESO NO IBA AHÍ Y SI AY UN POCO DE MALA ORTOGRAFIA ES PORQUE ESTA COMPU LE FALA UN POCO LA PANTALLA *SACA EL EXACTO Y ESTA APUNTO DE ACUCHILLAR LA PANTALLA* BUENO CAMBIANDO DE TEMA EL FIC AL FINAL LAS ACLARACIONES DE LOS REVIEWS**_

_**¿QUEEEE, PORQUE ME SALVASTE?**_

—no.. es. to.y bi.. en ...—decia atropelladamente— o...ye.. po...r qu...e... fi...nje...s... l..a.. voz...

Ella se quedo de piedra al escuchar al pelinaranja decir lo que le dijo. Ella solo atino a decir...

—es que soy una chica...— dijo ella con su voz real —...un gusto.

—¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?— Dijo el.

CHAPTER 2 LA FAMILIA

—Hai, soy una chica...— decia la ojivioleta con su voz real —...porque?

—….— ichigo no podía pronunciar ni jota, la golpiza que le habían dado se había visto en limbo entre la vida y la muerte, mas en la muerte, había logrado dislumbrar una silueta pero no logro averiguar que era o quien era, después de contar hasta 50 la meta era 100 para poder recuperarse pero no lo logro, se dio cuenta que una persona mas bien un chaval salía a su defensa y los madreaba a casi todos solo le quedan 8 o 9 tios o esos parecían ya que la vista les fallaba, para vencer y esos muy cobardes salieron corriendo y para luego la gota que derramo el vaso su salvador a el que le debía una resulta ser ni mas ni menos una chavala tronco no ganbare. Por estar tan sumidos en sus pensamientos no se daba cuenta que la chavala le daba pequeños toques en la frenta con la punta de la espada de madera, un golpe, otro y otro mas y uno con un poquito mas de fuerza y que el pelinaranja se cae de espaldas, la joven ojivioleta le bajaba una gotita de su sien tipo anime.

—joder dolio…—decía un pelinaranja en el piso intentando pararse le había costado un chingo poder pararse para que lo vinieran a tirar de un madrazo en la frente—… que pasa.

—…— la ojivioleta dudaba en que decir ya que el chico contrabajo se podía parar y ya que lo había logrado ella lo derriaba debería controlar su fuerza—.. estas bien?

—mhh—fue lo único que le dijo el pelinaranja—la verdadno ya que me había podido pararme tumbaste por cierto cual es tu nombre y porque te viste como un tio?

—…— la ojivioleta escondió sus mirada del chico que llasia en el suelo y la examinaba y queria ver en sus ojos su alma para poder divagar en ella, no quería que nadie nadie ni su nii-sama y mucho menos un chavo el cual apenas y lo conocía y le había salvado, un momento ni siquiera sabia como se llamaba pero de algo estaba segura no le diria nada nada de nada. Mientras ichigo la estudiaba tan minuisiosamente esos hermosos ojos violetas o eran azules esa pequeña nariz esos labios se veian tan dulces y asi vestida como un chavo solo lograba ver una parte de su cuello era tan fino y su piel por dios su piel parecía blanca como la niene pura pero que demonios que me sucede pero aun no entiendo porque se vestia como un chaval y veía su cabello color negro como la noche sus ojos cubrían su flequillo y su mechon característico entre sus hermosos ojos.

—oye estas bien—lr decía el pelinaranja

—Hai, hai— decía una ojivioleta con un semblante de un tempano de hielo casi se parecía a uno de los pocos amigos reales su pelo era lo que mas le daba risa —si lo estoy estas tu bien— le decía mientras le daba una mano para pararse y el acepatba y le ayudaba a caminar hacia la clínica mas cercana

—por cierto a donde vamos— le decía un muy preocupado pelinaranja

—a una clínica cerca de aqui …— le decia una muy desapreocupada ojivioleta —la conoces?

—si, ahi vivo— le decia un pelinaranja—ya estamos cerca

—esta bien— le decia la ojivioleta

Iban un pelinaranja mas tranquilo y una ojivioleta angustiada el pelinaranja le había dicho que entrarían mejor a su casa y ella solo asintió con la cabeza al momento de abrir la puerta de la residencia se habría y se le aventaba al pelinaranja un hombre mayor mientras escuchaba un fuerte

—Ichigo, llegas tarde la cena es a las 7:00 pm…— mientras le daba un golpe a ichigo en el estomago dejándole sin aire y dándole en la quijada mandándole al otro lado de la calley dejando a una ojivioleta con la cara de admiración formando una perfecta *O* con la boca y reaccionba al instantey salía corriendo hacia ichigo

—ichigo, ichigo estas bien…— le decia una ojivioleta mientras lo sacudia— ichigo reacciona

Le gritaba pero ichigo no reaccionaba mientras se le acercab el mismo hombre se le acercaba y sacaba la espada y se dictaba a partirle la suerte

—Tranquila el estará bien siempre es lo mismo— le decia el señor —tu nombre pequeña?— no le importo como le había dicho solo estaba preocupado por ichigo ni ella sabia porque

—Soy rukia…— le dijo pero sin quitar la vista de ichigo

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

Ya habiendo dejado a ichigo a los cuidados de "su padre", y sus hermanas pero no había visto su madre pero que le iba hacer ya mañana pasaría a ver como seguía el pelinaranja

—Ay, que chico…— decia rukia al aire — no había conocido a alguien

Iba pasando por el lugar donde le había salvado y encontró una pequeña libreta con una imagen de guitarra se dispuso a recogerla la alzo y se cayo una notita que resultaba ser una foto de una mujer hermosa de cabellos naranjas claros y un niño y al reverso decia…

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**Bueno la verdad no se si quedo corto pero bueno gracias por leer.y que como quedo bueno malo regular bueno que habría en el reverso de la foto? Porque ichigo no despertó? Porque rukia estaba tan preocupada y angustiado? Porque coños hago estas preguntas?**_

_**A contestar los reviews:**_

_**DaisukeNekoHentai:gracias por tus reviews y no ichigo es solo mio cuidate tkm mmm una pregunta**_

_**Chik-yinyang: gracias por tus reviews y tus dudas siquieres te las responderé por MP siquieres y si no puedes con el tiempo del fic serán descubiertas xD cuidate tkm**_

_**Akisa y Any-chan15: muchas gracias ambas y por su apoyo tkm akaasan y arigato akisa-chan cuídense ambas les kiero.**_

_**Y dentro de poco empezaran a conocerse mas habra ichiruki y larga vida a CHAPPY.**_

_**P.D. _**Miren si aparece un ae o algo asi ni idea de q sea se q en ese lugar iba el guion largo pero ni idea de q paso **_**_

_**¿REVIWS?**_

_**DIVA-CHAN**_

_**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**_


	3. Chapter 3 MI VIDA

_**DISCLAIMER:VALE, VALE BLEACH ES DE TITE KUBO PEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ICHIGO ES MIO ENSERIO ES MIO xD**_

_**BUENO UPSSS!**_ *OBSERVA GENTE ENOJADA*_** ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN RECUERDEN QUE SI ME MATAN NO AY FIC BUENO ME ATRASE UN POKITO EN ACTUALIZAR LO SIENTO PERO ESTOY VIENDO LO DE LA PREPA Y MI OTRO FIC LO PUBLIKARE PRONTO BUENO NO LE ABURRO A LEER**_

_**Estas letras sera el flashback**_

_**o0o0o0o0 = cambio de esenario**_

TYE56E454E= Estos seran sueños

Iba pasando por el lugar donde le había salvado y encontró una pequeña libreta con una imagen de guitarra se dispuso a recogerla la alzo y se cayo una notita que resultaba ser una foto de una mujer hermosa de cabellos naranjas claros y un niño y al reverso decia…

_**CHAPTER 3 MI VIDA**_

—¿Quien sera esa joven dama?—se preguntaba la morena, pero dirijio su mirada hacia el pequeño niñi de cabello naranja y ojos marron pero brillaban de alegria y le daban un toque ambarino —seras tu ichi...—

_Kimi wa kimi dake shika inai yo  
>Kawari nante hoka ni inainda<br>Karenai de ichirin no hana  
>Hikari ga matomo ni sashikomanai<br>Kimi wa maru de hikage ni saita hana no you  
>Nozonda hazu jyanakatta basho ni<br>Ne wo harasete ugokezu ni irunda ne_

sono el celular de rukia con la cancion ichiri no hana

—moshi, moshi— decia rukia

—rukia, ¿donde estas? recuerda que tienes esa fiesta con kuchiki-sama— decia una voz serie pero con fastidio

—toshiro-sama hai, gomene ya voy— decia rukia

—de acuerdo, apurate queda ecxactamente una hora— la decia hitsugaya —y rukia... —

—hai— decia rukia

—ya te eh dicho que para ti soy hitsugaya— le decia hitsugaya —bueno apurate, sayo

—nara, honto wa alla nos vemos, shiro— mientras escuchaba gruñir al chico

rukia despues de esa llamada agarro la libreta y guardo dentro la foto y se dirigio a su "casa

Rukia llegaba a una mansion de puertas de madera, pero rukia se cruzaba la barda y subia por el arbol de sakura q estaba a tres metros lejos de la ventana que daba a su un corredor ya que su "casa" era de dos pisos y entraba por la ventana de dicho corredor y se iba directamente a la ultima puerta y entraba su cuarto constaba de una cama matrimonial de colores blanco con morado y dos almohadas y un conejo blanco el cual vio y se abalanzo y grito

—CHAPPY!— decía rukia abrazandole

Un buro, con una lámpara, debajo de ella un cajón en el cual guardo la libreta, la ventana a un costado de la cama con cortinas azules y las paredes pintadas de un rojo crema, un armario de un extremo a otro, el tocador y del otro lado se encontraba el baño, que constaba de mosaicos verde agua, una bañera, un excusado y una pequeña ventana.

Rukia se encontraba tirada en su cama apunto de dormirse cuando escucho unos toques, se incorporo y dijo

—pase— dijo sin ganas

—Rukia, no te has cambiado rukia muevete

—Ya voy shiro— le decia rukia mientras notaba que una venita le aparecia al chico

Hitsugaya Toshiro era un chico de casi 17 años, alto un poco alto mas que rukia, cabello blanco, unos ojos turquesas mas azules o eran aquamarinos como decia rukia, tiene un caracter un poco chocante casi siempre tiene su ceño fruncido, pero solo con ella era tan... tan el el era solo el pero con los demas era el tipo frio y malhumorado,, ahora portaba un smoking negro que permitia ver un poco de su torso ya que no cargaba el tipico moñito, pero a rukia no le incomodaba verlo asi ya que lo consideraba como su onii-chan

—Shiro, chotto matte kudasai— le dijo rukia mientras se dirijia al closet a buscar un vestido blanco con unas delgadas lineas rojas, con una cinta negra anchas a la cintura de su abdomen con un dobladillo azul marino casi negro, unas zapatillas negras de tacon de 4 cm, no muy altos ya que no le agradan y sacaba unos guantes negros largos y se metia al baño a cambiarse

Toshiro no le extrañaba al ver a rukia vestida de chico ya que el la ayudaba a salir de la mansion

—Oi rukia— le decia hitsugaya —y esta vez porque fue?

—Ah, es que fui a clase de kendo, tu sabes mi situacion— le decia rukia con tristeza desde el baño

—Honto wa, y porque llegaste tarde— le decia en tono autoritario

Ah es que...— le decia mientras recordaba a ichigo pero salio de su ensueño—... luego te cuento vale

—Bueno...— mientras se daba vuelta —... te ves hermosa rukia

Rukia salia del baño cambiada con el vestido, las zapatillas y los guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos y con el cabello agarrado, con mechones rebeldes que le caian a los costados de su cara y su caracteristico mechon entre sus ojos y se sonrojaba por los alagos del chico

—Bueno vamos con byakuya— le dijo — que faltan 20 minutos para las nueve

Rukia solo asentia con la cabeza y se dirijian al salon principal donde les esperaba byakuya con unsmoking negro con grisy salian de la mansion

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

En la casa de los kurosakis

—Que habras hecho esta ves estupido hijo. esa joven se me hace conocida, al parecer no confia en mi— decia isshin al aire — ojala ya me des nietos

_**Isshin solo observaba desde la entrada la actitud de la joven arrodillada junto a su hijo aunque vei a ichigo y le extrañaba que reaccionara llo tipico era que le regresara el golpe y el le dijiera "unas palabrtas de aliento y le dejaba ganar ya que ichigo le pegaba con menos fuerza y se acerco y vio que la joven se ponia a la defensiva mientras desenvainaba su katana de madera y le apuntaba**_

—_**Tranquila el estará bien siempre es lo mismo— le decia señor —tu nombre pequeña?**_

—_**Soy rukia…**_

—_**Bueno rukia-chan me preguntaba si quisieras entrar— le decia mientras cargaba a ichigo y se dictaba entrar ala residencia mientras la joven le asentia y envainaba la katana**_

—_**pero antes llevemos a ichigo a su curto— le dijo rukia mientras isshin asentia**_

—_**no te preocupes acompañame— le decia mientras subian unas escaleras que daban a un piso superior en el cual al final habia una puerta con un numero 15 y dejaban al pelinaranja en su cama— ahorita regreso se te ofreze algo?**_

—_**no, gracias— le dijo rukia **_

_**isshin se fue dejando a su hijo con la joven cuando regreso entro una nota que decia:**_

_**"kurosaki-san, gomenesai pero me tuve que ir, arigato"**_

_**isshin solo sonrio y se fue del cuarto de su hijo dejandolo solo.**_

—viejo, ichigo ya desperto— dijo karin

—esta bien?— le dijo isshin

—yo que voy a saber no eres tu el medico— le dijo

—karin-chan porque me dices eso yo soy tu padre— le decia isshin

mientras karin susuroo "por degracia" mientras veia isshin correr hacia una pared en la cual estaba colgado un poster de una mujer de cabellos de un naranja claro que decia MASAKI FOR EVER

—Masaki, porque nuestra hija no me quiere— decia isshin con cascadas en sus ojos mientras karin rodaba los ojos y se retiraba si no ahi iba a cometer homicidio

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

En el cuarto de ichigo

Se observaba a ichigo sentado en su cama mientras recordaba donde demonios estaba y veia ala joven de ojos violetas-azules y observo que estaba en sucuarto y se recostaba mientras sentia una sensacion de calidez en su frente mientras pensaba en la joven y caia en brazos de morfeo

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

En el sereitei

rukia, toshiro y byakuya entraban a un salon en el que se observaban candelabros con velas muchas mesas con sillas de un color dorado y unos manteles de un beige obscuro habia un puerta que dirigia aun jardin con flores de muchos tipos de especies habia fressias, orquideas, claveles, tulipanes flores sencillas y fragiles pero de una exquisita belleza

—mirala, es ella— decia una voz

—no le dolera su perdida, no le importara— decia una segunda voz —solo lo hace por esa estupida promesa

—veremos si aguantara el carnaval del hogyoku— decia la primera voz

—si, cuando?— decia la segunda voz

—pronto— le decia la primera voz

La noche transcurrio tranquila y se pasaron a retirar, llegaron a la mansion y rukia se dirijio a su cuarto mientras se cambiaba y se ponia su pijama naranja de chappy y sacaba la foto y se ponia a admirar a ese pequeño niño

—Ay, ichigo que tle paso a ese pequeño niño de hermosa sonrisa— decia rukia al aire mientras recordaba lo que habia hecho en el cuarto de ichigo antes de irse

_**Habian transcurrido tan solo unos segundos desde que el padre de ichigo la habia dejado sola con el pelinaranja ella dejo su katana en en el escritorio de aquel cuarto mientrtas acomodaba a ichigo en su cama y lo a cobijaba mientras observaba sus facciones su rostro y su seño fruncido y tenia el rostro perturbado se acerco a su cara y...**_

Yureta genshitsukan nakushita mama de gareki no you ni tsumikasanaru kono kanshou wa doko e yuku Tsuieta kibou kakae akai ame o harai hashitta muchuu ni Kuzureta kanjou no hate ni nani o miru nani ga aru mada shiranai Hakanai subete no mirai wa tada mugo ni me no mae ni hirogaritsuzuketa Kieta hikari to kage saigo no kotoba nozonda no wa tada asu dake kono genjitsu wa doko ni aru *

Sono su celular con la cancion de Kishida Kyoudan & The Akeboshi Rockets que la saco de sus recuerdos un mensaje de rangiku

Rangiku:

Rukia, no podre ir mañana gomene gin se enfermo

Rukia:

Ntp xD

Y con eso cayo en brazos de morfeo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

En la residencia kurosaki en el cuarto de ichigo

Veia a una niña cerca del lago mientras un señor la alzaba y zarandeaba y amenazaba con tirarla actuo sin pensarlo fue ayudar a la niña y y el hombre le apunto con una pistola se escucho el cañon vi algo naranja y luego rojo y de ahi obscuridad

—MADRE!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BUENO QUE TAL ESTA LARGO NO SE PERO BUENO WUIIIIIIIIIIII ICHIRUKI ACABO DE VER EL CAP 361 DE BLEACH Y LO ADORE**_

_**QUIENES ERAN ESAS VOSES? QUE IZO RUKIA? QUE ONDA CON EL SUEÑO DE ICHIGO?**_

_**UNA PREGUNTA QUE PREFIEREN GINRAN O HITSUHINA? DECIDAN PRONTO Y UNA ACLARACION GIN Y RANGIKU VIVEN JUNTOS PERO NO ESTAN CASADOS OK xD**_

_**Y dentro de poco empezaran a conocerse mas habra ichiruki y larga vida a CHAPPY.**_

* La letra de lancion como mencione arriba estan los cantantes es del opening de h.o.t.d. buen anime por cierto ademas aki esta la letra en español

Mientras pierdo mi torcido sentido de la realidad  
>¿A donde iran mis sentimientos apilados como escombros?<p>

Tomando una esperanza aplastada, cepille la lluvia roja y corri en trance

Al final emociones desatadas,¿que veo? ¿que existe? Aún no lo se  
>Todos los futuros fugaces continuan derramandose silenciosamente frente a mis ojos<p>

Luces y sombras desvanecidas; Lo que las palabras perdidas  
>desean para el mañana solo; ¿donde existe eso en esta realidad?<p>

no co0ntestare reviews x aorita m siento mal

_**¿REVIEWS?**_

_**DIVA-CHAN**_

_**HEIWA TOKOROGA CHI**_


	4. Chapter 4

**09/08/12**

**El porque la fecha? Asi porque ya que mi prima no tiene internet pero ya escribi el capitulo wuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, x eso la fecha**

**Bueno, hace que uno mese, que no actualizo ya k no tengo compu ni modem, bueno se ke ay kienes, me preguntan que no le doy mucho sentido lose pero a partir de este capi empiezan un poco las explicaciones a mis incoherencias, ya entre a la prepa y empezare a actualizar pronto lo prometo y parace que la lluvia nos matara bueno vasta de habladuría a los que nos interesa el fic xD**

**BLEACH no me pertenece si no a tite kubo, claro que si no deja el ichiruki lo mato, bueno y no es el viejito decrepito q pensé, pero ichigo es mio**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Chapter 4: Realidad?**

Todo lo que lograba dislumbrar era obscuridad, la fría sensación de estar solo, la dulce y terrible obscuridad, sentía que se ahogaba, estaba en su cuarto a pesar de todo, el aire se le escapaba, respiraba entrecortadamente, su ritmo cardiaco acelerado, se limpio los charcos de lagrimas que habían en su rostro, no podía pronunciar palabra ya que tenia un nudo en la garganta, se sentía terrible, lo que hizo o logro hacer fue ponerse una chamarra azul rey y salir por su ventana para caer en la acera, empezó a correr, sin rumbo "lo único que quería es ir lejos, lejos de casa, lejos de sus recuerdos, lejos de la lluvia que yacía en su corazón, lejos de todo"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Parque de karakura**

Todo se encontraba en silencio, el estaba rodeado de arboles, juegos de niños, en los cuales se encontraban, columpios, subibajas, resbaladilla entre otros, el silencio y la paz es lo que rodeaba en aquel sencillo lugar, desolada por la hora, pero no tanto por cierta persona, una persona menuda sentada en un columpio, disfrutando la suave brisa de la noche.

—Ahh— suspiro —que bella noche hace, lástima que solo puedo venir cuando no hay nadie ¿Por qué…— su pregunta quedo al aire al hacer memoria

…mientras le veía muy perturbado se acerco su cara, más bien a su frente y deposito un pequeño beso, se alejo y vio como las facciones del pelinaranja se relajaban…

—Qué momento agradable— decía la morena —pero se desvaneció al soñar con… con ella— derrepente su rostro mostro cierto terror y miedo, su mirada se volvió opaca y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos y de sus labios escapo un pequeño sollozo.

Veía a una mujer en el piso de piel pálida, cabello negro largo que le llegaría hasta la cintura no se sabía con exactitud ya que lo tenía todo desparramado en el piso, sus ojos de un violeta claro opaco, ataviada en un kimono rosa con tulipanes bordados con hilo color azul, pero se encontraba a la mitad de un charco grande de sangre, el kimono aparecía con manchas rojas, se podía observar que en un costado tenia atravesado un trozo de madera y sollozaba

—Hi… ja… ayud… dame— dijo con la voz más dulce pero débil y de ahí nada solo silencio…

Otra vez soñaba con ella agito la cabeza para alejar esos recuerdos.

—Iie, Iie— decía se mecía fuertemente en el columpio y se soltó, cayó de rodillas en el pasto frio, con sus brazos a los costados apretando sus puños y la cabeza gacha, se mordió los labios para evitar que escaparan sollozos de sus labios y lagrimas de sus ojos "levántate, levántate" y así lo hizo se paro dispuesta a no volver a llorar ni sentirse miserable, vio un árbol de sakura y quiso treparlo pero recordó su vestimenta.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Parque de karakura (en el mismo parque)**

Se veía a un pelinaranja muy agitado, corrió sin rumbo hasta que se canso y empezó a caminar sin rumbo y termino llegando al parque exactamente al área de infantil, observo, "desierto, ay pero que raro" y vio una figura menuda no podía afirmar quien era, ya que el sujeto llevaba una chamarra violeta, con la capucha puesta, veía que trataba de trepar un árbol, ichigo veía la escena con una gotita en la sien "menuda situación" cuando por andar de distraído no se fijo que se había hecho esa persona.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En un árbol del parque**

Rukia, se hallaba contemplando la luna, solo un hilito era esa noche, de un color entre amarillo y naranja, con una estrella de cada lado, una al norte y otra al sur, una más grande que la otra, pero, resplandeciendo sobre aquel parque, había nubes grises, hacia un extraño contraste, y a lo lejos se veían relámpagos que daban a conocer a las otras nubes invisibles, las hacía ver de un naranja claro, empezó a escuchar unos murmullos, empezó a buscar con la mirada la persona proveniente de esa voz, hasta que lo logro, pero no se inmuto, vio una figura alta, esbelta, solo eso y que vestía unos pantalones beige, y una camisa blanca, con una línea roja, a la altura del pecho con una chamarra negra o era azul y miraba a todos los lados como buscando algo o a alguien.

Rukia, empezó a moverse con agilidad, brincando de árbol en árbol hasta llegar al árbol más cerca de esa persona, no vio mucho, solo llego a escuchar.

—¿Dónde estará?— la voz sonaba molesta

"Demonios, quien es este tio"

—Está cerca— dijo ya con voz firme

Rukia, ya se estaba hartando, bajo del árbol haciendo el menor ruido, para situarse detrás de la persona y le metió una patada que lo mando a unos tres metros lejos de ella.

—¿Quién te crees, baka? Diciendo "esta cerca"— decía mientras el chico le veía estupefacto —si eres un violador o secuestrador, créeme que no te funciono, quien te crees para estar espiándome—le dijo firme

Ichigo, se preguntaba como una enana le había pegado tan fuerte, para enviarle tan lejos, su voz le sonaba familiar.

—¿Ichigo? — decía una incrédula Rukia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**En un lugar no muy lejos de ahí**

La vista de aquel lugar era admirable, pero ya que habían varios internos que se pasaban de listos, en pocas palabras querían entrar en la sala de control tenía una ventana de cristal anti-balas y reforzado, la sala de control era grande, muy grande, con computadoras, maquinaria pesada, varias pantallas que monitoreaban los sectores desde los más peligroso hasta a los "especiales" y no solo los sectores, sino también los ciertos movimientos de una familia si se le puede llamar eso familia, en medio de esa gran sala de control, se encontraba un joven, quien monitoreaba todo, en especial el campo de batalla en el que se llevaría a cabo la batalla de aquella noche. Le terminaba de detallar seria parecido aun campo de batalla cualquiera un tipo desierto con pocos montes, habían baches, agujeros, trampas y muchas sorpresas.

A lado del joven apareció un hombre alto, cabellera café, anteojos, que ocultaban unos ojos cafés.

—Está todo listo?— dijo el hombre al joven

—Si, Sosuke-sama— respondió

—Bueno, quienes hay para hoy?— dijo el hombre con cierto tono de burla

—Sosuke-sama, hoy a las 02:20 con 30 segundos pelearan la interna alias "fénix" y la interna alias "kitzune", pelea del tipo: El que quede de pie— dijo sin emoción

El solo escuchaba atentamente y sonreía con cinismo

—Cuanto falta para el suceso?— dijo burlonamente

—Una hora con diez segundos, Sosuke-sama— le dijo, mientras le veía a jugar con una lata de metal entre las manos

—Parece ser que la zorra caerá— se decía sarcásticamente —bueno prepara todo para la noche, me retiro shizuko-kun— dijo aplastando el metal, mientras el joven asentía

En una de las cámaras, más bien en el sector "C", el interno alias "pantera", rompía la compuerta que le mantenía en su "cuarto" y empezaba a asesinar cuanta gente le pasaba enfrente, sin querer, se había desviado de su objetivo y había llegado al sector "A", en el cual salían escoltando a la interna "fénix", que era llevada a su batalla, pero el interno del sector "C" mato a los guardias que la escoltaban de un zarpazo

—Oh, fénix-chan— le miro lascivamente —no, quieres divertirte un rato, antes de tu muerte?— le dijo

Hinamori que antes estaba totalmente seria, cambio su semblante al de una sonrisa tétrica, que a grimmjov le aterrorizo, si era cierto que Hinamori sonreía, pero no esa sonrisa

En un descuido de grimmjov, Hinamori le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estomago, sacándole el aire y de paso un poco de sangre y como era de inevitable que grimmjov doblara medio cuerpo, le dio un codazo, en la espalda a la altura de las costillas, le agarro las hebras celestes y le estrello la cara en la pared una, otra y otra vez, hasta que su rostro quedo ensangrentado e inconsciente.

Lo dejo ahí tirado y se retiro a donde sería su próxima pelea. Llego, se pudo contemplar tan solo por un segundo, el rostro de impresión en su mayor estado, no pensaba que la batalla seria en un paisaje como el Sahara, con kilo y kilos de arena, muy pero muy reales.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más a su alrededor, estuvo a punto de liberar un tobiume, pero se contuvo a tiempo al dislumbrar unas hebras rosas, pero para ella, no le sorprendió

—Hola, hina-nee— le dijo la pelirrosa

—Hola, yachi-chan, que haces por aquí?— le pregunto, mientras le sonreía y se ponía a su altura y le despeinaba las hebras

—Nee-chan, ah— suspiro y le dijo angustiada —estarás bien?

Momo se sorprendió de lo que dijo, pero sin quitar su sonrisa.

—No, lo sé, me han dicho que la kitzune es una shun shun rika, no sé si sabes que tengo autocontrol, pero no se— le dijo aun sonriendo y con temor en sus ojos chocolates

—Nee-chan, no quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que usen el cho con vos— empezó a sollozar

—Yachi-chan, no te preocupes, si!— le dijo y le abrazo —me tengo que ir a la pelea, empezara en cualquier momento

—Hai, ganbatte, sayo!—dijo

—Nara!— soltó una sonrisa nerviosa

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En otra entrada al campo

Aparecía una chica de hebras naranja-rojizo claro, con horquillas azules, una en cada lado de la cabeza, y de ojos grises con una vestimenta blanca con negro, el típico traje de las noches, del sector C hacia abajo, y miraba atenta hacia quien sería su contrincante esa noche.

—Esta bastarda, morirá— se dijo con una sonrisa falsa pero no forzada

Lo que no había visto era su ropa, era un simple hakama o kimono negro con blanco el traje del sereitei y cargaba un emblema en el brazo izquierdo, que decía con letras negras "HOLLOW" y de los cuales pertenecían al sector A y B

Con Hinamori

Se encontraba parada en el umbral de la otra puerta, pero pensativa recordando como conoció a yachiru

_**Una joven castaña se encontraba en una esquina de una gran sala blanca, con unos 8 años, cuando derrepente dejaron entrar a una niña pequeñita pelirrosa, como de unos 5 años, lloraba…**_

Cuando sintió que la miraban y volteo aun punto indefinido, sonrió

Orihime seguía observando e insultando a Hinamori

—Ah, así que esta perra es…— decía mientras se daba cuenta que Hinamori había volteado y le sonreía

Momo sonreía como si nada, claro que había escuchado los comentarios constructivos de su contrincante.

— ¿Qué tanto miras, estúpida?— le espeto con cinismo

—Lo mismo que tu, kitzune y no hablo del alias— le dijo con voz dulce y una sonrisa

Orihime se quedo estupefacta, que le dijo?

— ¿Qué dijiste, estúpida?— le espeto

—Oh, le eh ofendido— dijo con voz dulce y burlona —y además de kitzune, descerebrada, tremenda basura me dieron de entrenamiento

Orihime estuvo a punto de matarla (según ella) cuando la reprendieron

—Kitzune a quieta os, ya vamos a empezar, como saben su batalla es la apertura— dijo el rubio

—Déjate de estupideces, yukio— dijo Orihime

Sin hacerle caso omiso a Orihime, hablo.

—Ya conocen las reglas del Carnaval del Hyogoku:

La pelea es a muerte.

Al perdedor se le hará, lo que al ganador diga.

Se permiten armas

Y los poderes igual.

—Que empiece el "CARNAVAL DEL HYOGOKU"— dijo yukio

Y se encendieron varias luces y televisiones con formas de banderas, las cuales decían desde que lugar se transmitía la batalla.

Orihime como buena zorra profesional, empezó a agarrar la actitud de siempre de niñata inocente y angelical, mientras a momo se le ponía una capa color blanca con bordes azules, junto con el gorro y caminaba a la mitad del terreno, al igual que Orihime, solo que ella no lleva puesto el gorro, ella llevaba una capa negra de borde rojizo y se les otorgaba un arma, lo cual ambas rechazaron, ya que cada una usaría sus poderes.

—Oyasuminnasai, señores la noche de hoy, pelearan Orihime Inoue alias "kitzune" vs. Momo Hinamori alias "fénix", dando apertura al Carnaval del Hyogoku

Les retiraron a cada quien sus capas, dejando verlas, Orihime seguía igual, mientras que momo tenia sueltas sus hebras, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, sin su gastado rodete azul.

Orihime por su parte, había invocado sus shun shun rika.

Momo no había hecho nada, solo que en la habitación empezaba hacer un calor infernal.

Orihime estaba sudando, a pesar que el calor, había empezado en pocos segundos y buscaba el punto del cual emanaba tanto calor y se dio cuenta.

—Ella, ella…— empezaba a tartamudear

Mientras observaba a momo con una sonrisa en su rostro y un fuego azul rodeándola.

—**Ella, ella…— decía —está cubierta en llamas!**

**CONTINUARA…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Los trajes, son los que se usan en el anime, el del sereitei es de los shinigamis que usa Momo, y el de las noches que usa Orihime es el de los arrancars.**

**Sereitei: Nivel en el que se encuentran los internos "especiales" más fuertes**

**Las noches: Nivel en el que se encuentran los internos fuertes y con poderes**

**Sector C y D: Corresponden al nivel de las noches**

**Sector A y B: Corresponden al nivel del sereitei**

**Carnaval del Hyogoku: Batallas en las cuales se enfrentan los internos de ambos niveles, para ver a los más poderosos, objetivo? Quien sabe jijijijijiji xD**

**Bueno me despido hasta la próxima, le kiero cuídense, no se mojen, vean chicos guapos y viva el ichiruki **

**P.d. Se me olvidaba feliz kumple akaasan se ke fue el 24 de abril lo se pero no tenia internet espero lo de hina y ah sido el fic más largo que eh hecho con 8 páginas y 2,436**

**REVIEW?**

**D.K.**


End file.
